Blood on the Battlefield
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Starscream's Biglover! I HAVE FINISHED YOUR REQUEST! FEEL FREE TO FANGIRL! For those of you who would like a summary-here it is! Just my re-write of the Battle scene from Maleficent. Dival/Maleficent pairing and fluffy goodness at the end! Seriously, it's really REALLY good!


**HEY Starscream's Biglover! Here's that request you asked for! (A month ago!) It's finally finished! I hope it was worth the wait! :D**

**-Katherine! **

**P.S This is a DARK STORY! Possible triggers? (Not sure, just covering my bases!) The ending is fluffy! I also don't own any characters or anything, yada yada yada! ENJOY! **

Maleficent watched as her people collided with King Stephan's men. Blood soaked the battlefield as hundreds from both sides fell. Screams pierced the loud sounds of clashing swords and cannon fire. The entire valley smelled of blood and death. As she flew through the chaos, her eyes found him. _Stephan._ She watched as he slayed creature after creature slowly making his way toward the middle ground.

Maleficent waited for him to come toward her, when suddenly, she felt something slam into her back and wrap itself around her arms. She let out a pained scream as she fell to the ground. Everything burned ferociously. She looked down and saw heavy iron chains, glowing red as each barb made contact. Her vision began to fail as the cursed metal dug deeper into her skin. A soldier loomed above her, laughing sadistically as he raised his bloody sword over his head. Maleficent attempted to break free, but it was to no avail. The pain was excruciating, the iron chains burrowing themselves deep within her. As the soldier's sword began slicing through the air, Maleficent laid her head back onto the soft grass. This was it. This was how she was to spend the last few moments of her life, chained, like a common dog, bloodied and beaten. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she silently whispered,

"I'm sorry Aurora."

She screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the image of the man before her when she heard the deafening 'clang' of metal clashing with metal. She felt her restraints weaken. Standing quickly she shook off the remaining bits of burning metal that scourged her flesh. That's when she saw him. Diaval, sword raised high above his head. She didn't have time to register what was happening before his sword came crashing down onto the offending soldiers' skull. A meaty crack sounded as a river of blood pooled around his misshapen head. Maleficent swallowed the bile that threatened to escape. She turned her attention to Diaval who had made his way over to her, a fine spray of blood coating his face.

"Ya alright Mistress?" he asked as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

She nodded. "Impeccable timing as always Diaval."

"Of course!" he puffed out his chest. "Why else would you keep me around?"

Just as Maleficent was to respond a piercing scream rung out through the valley. She looked on in horror as Diaval fell to the ground, an arrow embedding itself deep into his shoulder blade.

"Diaval!" she screamed.

"The arrow! Get the arrow out!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she replied. "It's embedded far too deep! If I remove it now, you'll perish!"

"Then snap it off!" he gritted his teeth. "It's just a wee bit painful!"

She huffed. "Fine! Hold still." She grabbed the arrow with both hands, as close to his shoulder as she could grip, and snapped it in half like a twig.

"Ohhhh that hurt!" he said bitterly. "That was not at all pleasant."

"We need to get you to safety…."

"Sounds like a….."

A loud voice sounded from behind them. They turned and there, about one hundred feet away, stood Stephan. His eyes, transfixed on the both of them.

"Stay here." She commanded. "While I go finish him."

"Mistress! You can't possibly…."

Without warning, Stephan charged, the rushing footsteps of a hundred men echoing behind him.

Diaval stood, sword in hand. "Ah great. Just what I need." He inhaled sharply. "You get the fifty on the left and I get the fifty on the right?"

Maleficent nodded. "But remember Diaval," she stared Stephan down. "That bastard's all mine."

Diaval smiled. "As you wish Mistress." He ran toward his first opponent and swung his sword high bringing it down hard, tearing a ghastly hole in the man's leg. It made a sickening slice as he screamed and fell to the ground. "One down, forty-nine to go."

Maleficent took to the skies once again. She turned and shot back down to earth, pulling up at the last second, to fly through the men like a speeding bullet, her sharp wings slicing through flesh like it was nothing. The valley filled with agonizing screams as they fell in droves, blood coating everything in sight. When the screaming stopped, Maleficent landed. There stood Stephan, hatred flaming in his dark eyes and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"This is where you meet your bitter end." He spat as he slowly made his way toward her.

"We shall see." She spat back.

He charged her, sword raised high. She flew up and stayed, just out of his reach. "Why so angry Stephan?" she taunted. "Can't you fly as well?" Or is that just one other way I am superior to you?"

His eyes grew wide with anger. "No one is superior to me!" she shouted. "I am a King!"

"No king of mine." She shot back before smashing into him. He flew back, his head hitting the ground with a dull thud, and his sword flying out of his hand. She landed before him and grabbed him by the throat. In a desperate attempt to break free, he gripped her wrist. Beads of sweat began to form on his fear stricken face. "You unfortunate mistake of a man." She began. "I gave you my love blindly, and for that I have greatly paid. But never again, shall you take anything from me." She tightened her grip, digging her nails into the soft flesh of his neck. "Including your precious Princess." Again her grip tightened as she slid a small thin dagger from her boot. "Burn in hell you filthy wretch." With that she plunged the sharp blade deep into his chest. His breath caught as she twisted the blade deeper and deeper, until the grip on her arm loosened and his eyes rolled back into his skull.

After a moment, she moved back, leaving the blade in his chest. The valley had grown eerily silent and the dust had cleared. Body upon body littered the once green meadow. She began taking stock of the carnage when she was hit with a sudden realization. _Where was Diaval? _ Panic gripped her chest as she ran through the field, desperately searching for her friend. _Oh Gods please. Please….anything but that. Anything. _That's when she came upon him. Bloodied and beaten, but still alive. His crumpled form was leaning against a large boulder.

"Diaval?" she whispered through her tears. He didn't respond. Fear engulfed her as she put an ear to his lips. He was breathing. Faintly, but he was alive. _Oh God's please!_

"Balthazar!" she screamed.

The giant beast made his way to her.

"Get him to a healer. Now!"

The creature nodded and picked up her crumpled friend and carried him away.

_Gods please let him live. Please. _

**Hours Later**

"Maleficent, you must be patient! These things take time!" Thistlewit said pointedly.

"I've done my waiting! Two agonizing hours of it!" she spat out in frustration.

"Well, griping about it won't help!" the fairy shot back. "Just be patient!"

"If anything happens to him I swear I'll…."

"Dear, you need to relax. He's in good hands. Just please, for the love of the Gods be patient!"

Maleficent let out a huff and exited the little hut. She needed to think. She needed to breathe. She needed….Diaval. Tears welled up in her eyes as she paced back and forth. What was wrong with her? She kept pacing. It's not like he mattered. He was her servant. She still kept pacing. And then it hit her. _I love him. _He head began to spin. She couldn't love him! He was…he was a bird! And indentured servant. _What have I gotten myself into? _She shook her head once more, in an attempt to clear her mind.

The sun had begun to set over the vast landscape. She couldn't think about all this now. It would-weigh her down. She just needed to know if he was ok. She re-entered the hut.

"He's resting. We've done everything possible. Now, he just needs rest." Thistlewit lowered her voice exponentially.

"I need to see him." She replied.

"You can't." the fairy insisted.

"Watch me." Maleficent pushed past the woman and entered the room.

It was dimly lit, and dull. There was only one window. _How utterly dreadful. _ Her eyes suddenly landed on his sleeping form. His body was bandaged tight. _Oh Diaval. _She made her way to his side and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again." She gently stroked his cheek. "No battle is worth your life." Slowly, she leaned down and planted a kiss to his warm forehead. "I love you."

She exited the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Where is Aurora?" she asked.

"Sleeping under your tree." The fairy responded.

Maleficent nodded. "I think I shall retire as well. Please come get me as soon as there is any change."

"Of course."

She sighed. " Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As soon as she reached her tree, Maleficent lay beneath it and sighed once more. "Everything shall be better in the morning." She turned over onto her side. "It must be." With that last thought, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

He waited until the door closed before he opened his eyes. "And I you, Mistress." A smile graced his lips as he fell asleep once more.

**BAM! BLOOD AND GORE AND LOVE! Haha! I realize that this isn't at all like anything else I've ever written, but, oh well! Haha! Be sure to leave a review! They make me UBER happy! Happy reading! **


End file.
